


Яблоки в карамели

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [24]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Season 2, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: просто зарисовка без особого смысла и сюжета)





	Яблоки в карамели

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте присутствуют орионские курительные смеси (типа тех, которыми одурманили Тилли в 1 сезоне). Текст не бечен.

В плохо освещенных коридорах Энтерпрайз едва хватает света, чтобы разглядеть дорогу. Эш не торопится — он знает куда идет. Его миссия достаточно проста и вряд ли стоит того чтобы ее выполнял коммандер Секции 31.  
  
Но Эш считает, что сделать все самому будет вдвойне приятно. Он вырывается из душных кабинетов Секции, улетает туда, где земная гравитация сменяется искусственной и ее значение не всегда равно единице. Эш чувствует легкость, пока идет вдоль красных полос на переборках пятой палубы.  
  
Двери каюты капитана Пайка расходятся в разные стороны и звук издаваемый ими кажется громче чем обычно. Скорее всего дело в том, что двигатели корабля молчат и привычное уху дребезжание стен, пола и потолка в данный момент отсутствует.  
  
Энтерпрайз кажется мертвым местом.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — Пайк задает вопрос откуда-то из полумрака, из самой глубины помещения там, куда не достает аварийное освещение коридора.  
  
— Я… — Эш собирается признаться в цели своего визита, но вместо этого делает несколько шагов внутрь каюты. Двери закрываются за его спиной окончательно отделяя Эша от единственного источника света.  
  
Эш смотрит в темноту и как только его глаза привыкают, он вылавливает силуэт, разместившийся на одном из кресел. Поза Пайка говорит о том, что он расслаблен, может быть даже слишком.  
  
— Не стой тогда столбом, проходи и садись, — Пайк едва заметно кивает в сторону свободного кресла и Эш практически на ощупь находит его и падает.  
  
В нос ударяет запах терпкой курительной смеси… Вулканический пепел из священных термальных источников Кроноса, зерна ромуланского кхеха, какие-то еще травы, которые Эш не в состоянии распознать. Едва ощутимые нотки очень знакомого запаха сладости… Эш может вычленить его и определить какое именно слово вертится на кончике языка. И это точно федеральный стандарт, его горло спокойно, рычащие клингонские звуки молчат и не просятся наружу.  
  
Эш смотрит прямо перед собой и наконец-то видит несколько тлеющих углей в металлическом резервуаре, расположенном на невысоком столике.  
  
— Капитан… — Эш, наверное, хочет спросить, что же такое произошло с Пайком с их последней встречи раз он дошел до такого… Но вопрос так и остается на языке вместе с горечью проявившейся после первого же вдоха. Эш сглатывает ее, пытается избавиться от неприятных ощущений и в какой-то момент становится слишком много.  
  
— Капитан? — недовольно переспрашивает Пайк. А, ну да, они же давно перешли к более неформальному общению, но Эш продолжает держать дистанцию, потому что не может разобраться до конца с тем, что будет чувствовать если позволит себе ее сократить.  
  
Человеческие тела не так устойчивы к ядам и токсинам. Более того они словно созданы для того чтобы топить нервную систему в океане различных дурманящих веществ. Эш понимает это еще давно, когда только-только выбрался из плена Л’Релл и начал строить свою жизнь с нуля.  
  
— Так зачем вы сюда прибыли, мистер Тайлер? — Пайк на удивление звучит трезво. Возможно даже слишком. Он наигранно чеканит последние два слова. Его взгляд заметен даже в полумраке каюты и Эшу от него неуютно. Он словно оказывается под пристальным оком исследователя, который желает разгадать все спрятанные внутри Эша тайны. По спине начинают бегать мурашки, а бьющий в нос запах смеси заставляет Эша мотать головой.  
  
— Коммандер, — тем не менее Эш поправляет Пайка.  
  
И Пайк смеется. Он улыбается широко и медленно словно с усилием встает на ноги. Его качает, но Пайк продолжает свое движение — он обходит каюту, словно проверяет все ли спокойно и возвращается на свое место. Только на этот раз садится прямо на пол перед углями.  
  
— Мне необходимо обсудить с вами внедрение в ваш экипаж агентов Секции 31, — Эш не хочет рассказывать все так как есть, но разум его плывет, и последняя граница между языком и сознанием прямо сейчас рассыпается в прах.  
  
Он совсем не о том желает говорить с Пайком. К черту Секцию и ее агентов, разговор должен быть о том, что гораздо важнее и более тревожно.  
  
— Вот как, — Пайк протягивает руку вперед, раскрывает ладонь над углями и с его пальцев рассыпаются искры… Эш не верит своим глазам, но кажется ничего не может поделать с тем, что именно видит в данный момент.  
  
— Ты так и не научился лгать как следует, — добавляет Пайк. Он смотрит на Эша, не моргая, не спуская взгляда, словно все еще желает услышать ответы на все вопросы, что так давно его терзают.  
  
Эш не знает точно, но догадывается, какие именно… Невысказанные слова, недомолвки, тишина там, где должны быть звуки, целые предложения там, где необходимо было молчать… Эш вспоминает сколько раз желал сказать, сделать, оставить миллион в забвении и ответить на каждый оставленный без ответа взгляд Пайка.  
  
Они и сейчас не спускают друг с друга глаз. Может быть в них говорят инопланетные травы или в воздухе слишком много запахов сводящих людей с ума, но возможно это именно то, что им и нужно в данный момент.  
  
— Ты так и не рискнул сказать мне все что думаешь, — произносит Пайк и медленно наклоняется над углями, словно хочет согреть их теплом свое лицо. Он закрывает глаза и белый дым окутывает его, сливаясь с серебром седины. Эш ловит себя на мысли что любуется.  
  
— Субординация… — Секция 31 учит своих людей использовать множество отговорок — теперь у Эша их целый арсенал. Он никогда не произнесет правды, потому что агенты Секции словно мотыльки приблизившиеся к открытому пламени, умирают от нее.  
  
Но договорить Эшу, высказать очередную выдумку Пайк не дает. Он оказывается слишком близко, подползает почти вплотную и его серые глаза, почерневшие от зрачков, выглядят как две бездны в которые Эшу так хочется провалиться.  
  
Эша засасывает в эту черноту и только спустя мгновение он понимает, что на самом деле это всего лишь поцелуй — с горечью Кроноса, пряным послевкусием трав и что-то… страшно напоминающее яблоки в карамели… Вот оно! Эша вдруг окутывает знакомыми ощущениями, и он уже не может сопротивляться.  
  
Сладость расползается по языку и горлу и Эш делает вдох, стараясь избежать ее но ничего не выходит. Пайк словно один из тех самых драконов Беренгарии VII, с горящим дыханием и от него совершенно некуда деться. Эш не знает, как избавиться от губ Пайка, его рук и жарких объятий, пропахших потухшими вулканами…  
  
Эш приходит в себя спустя какое-то время, когда аварийное освещение наконец-то включается внутри каюты. Голова кажется тяжелой, но не настолько, чтобы стоило бить тревогу. Он оглядывается и замечает, что Пайк сидит в спальной зоне — одетый и какой-то очень встревоженный.  
  
— Сколько это будет продолжаться? — вдруг спрашивает он, когда замечает, что Эш пришел в себя.  
  
— Это? — Эш повторяет, словно действительно не понимает о чем речь.  
  
— Ты являешься сюда каждую неделю, и мы делаем вид, что между нами если что и есть, то это стоит прятать в темноте и за закрытыми дверями, — в голосе Пайка сквозит раздражение.  
  
— Мы не можем афишировать... отношения, — Эш уже не в первый раз произносит эту фразу. И вроде бы с каждым разом ее должно становиться легче озвучивать, но это почему-то совсем не так. Скорее даже наоборот.  
  
— Я больше так не могу, — Пайк резко поднимается и оказывается совсем рядом. Он смотрит на Эша сверху вниз и впервые кажется, что еще немного и Пайк сломается. По-настоящему. Лучший из лучших, капитан Звездного Флота… Желает только одного и получить это не в его силах.  
  
Эш понимает, что, как и во все предыдущие разы нет никакой возможности построить полноценный диалог и обсудить тот вопрос, ради которого он забирается на орбиту Земли в космический док на находящийся в ремонте корабль.  
  
Расстояние для них такая огромная преграда, что даже если они находятся в одной комнате, то между ними все равно будут световые годы.  
  
— Я не буду спрашивать тебя насчет… этого, — Эш кивает в сторону погасших углей. Привкус яблок и карамели все еще у него на языке и кажется, чтобы полностью очиститься от следов прошлой ночи нужно что-то большее чем просто принять душ. — Тебе нужен советник, Крис. После всего, что мы пережили.  
  
Пайк не отвечает. Ему нечего сказать, собственно, как и предыдущие несколько раз, когда Эш оказывался в этой самой каюте и раздевался специально для Пайка.  
  
Эш встает со своего места, приводит одежду в порядок и уходит. На Пайка он не смотрит, потому что если сделает это, то вряд ли сможет переступить порог каюты.  
  
Самое дурацкое, что Эш обязательно вернется. Через пару недель, а быть может и месяц. Или найдет Пайка на другом конце квадранта на самоубийственной миссии, например, по налаживанию первого контакта.  
  
Может быть поэтому они так и нужны друг другу — чтобы позволить себе немного контролируемого саморазрушения, яблок в карамели и хоть на мгновение не быть лучшими из лучших. Возможно только так они способны ощутить свободу и почувствовать себя живыми.


End file.
